What could have been vs what is here now
by Rainripple
Summary: A fic about Baby 5 musing over Law's personality after she has a nightmare about him.


Baby 5 shot up in bed. Panting,she contemplated what she had just dreamed of. Yet again she was slaughtering enemies. But this time it was different. Another man was fighting alongside her. Could it be? He had his trademark hat and his signature Kikoku. It was Law. But when he turned away from his dead opponents, he seemed different. Sure, his white bruises from the amber lead syndrome were gone and the general facial structure was the same but he was still different. When Law had first appeared,his eyes had been dead from his traumas and all he wanted was to take revenge on the world government for deceiving his hone town, Frevance, and slaughtering everyone he had considered dear to him. He hadn't been like this dream version of him though. He was an untrained brat with only his burning revenge fueling him. Even later on he was still a kid and acted (at least slightly) like one. In this dream(or nightmare, Baby 5 couldn't quite tell) he was the complete opposite. Of course he didn't act like a kid, this was an adult version of him. But this one had no trace of kindness or humour. She wasn't entirely clear on the extent of the ope ope fruit's power but he clearly wasn't using them. He just silently cut his enemies down, letting them feel the full pain of his whilst maintaining a wild untamed expression. The dream ended when Law walked towards her with everyone else dead. He still had the intent to kill.

This Law SCARED Baby 5. The one she knew was calm,collected and serious. The nightmare Law had allowed his vengeful intent to take over. But on the other hand, she felt attracted to him. Buffalo was nice and loyal but gullible and slightly dull. This law was VERY exciting. Whatever she felt about this Law, it couldn't make her forget her unrequited love could never be, whether it was with this maniacal law or the real law. The only thing she had was men who took advantage of her nature. Then feh remembered about her last boyfriend and got up to have another fruitless attempt to assassinate Doflamingo. The dream slipped her mind. ~~~ Baby 5 was still reeling from her new observations of Law. She hadn't seen him in years and had not expected to see him when she and Buffalo came to retrieve Caesar. When he turned up with the straw hats and the G-5, she clung on to a small hope Law might come back to the family and asked, "Are you really going against joker Law?" He confirmed he was. What he said next confirmed that he would never go back to the family and she and Buffalo would never be his friends again because they sided with Doflamingo: Luffy: Are they your friends? Law: No,they are my enemies! The fact he had called them, the two people his age whom he had grown up with and who looked up to him, his enemies was a harsh reminder that he'd never return.

As they attempted to escap, she had glimpsed a brief moment of wild ruthlessness in his eyes. Unlike in the dream though, it was under control. He was fully aware of himself and his target. He seemed a lot like his younger self. The shadows under his eyes were testament to his trauma and experience. He knew what he was doing. He had plans and this time he had the strength to act them out. She was glad when straw hat stopped him. Being struck by lightning was unpleasant but she was glad she didn't have to see what Law could have done to them. His pent up anger was a dangerous motivator.

When she woke up chained up in a sack, all she could do was observe. Naturally she focused on Law. He had appeared cool at first. But when Luffy announced something, he seemed frustrated, as if Luffy had not done what he had asked. Eventually he just sat on a crate with a bowl of soup. Baby 5 noticed that for a minute he had seemed calm before he regained his hard exterior. This was something she had not seen law do before. Now as Baby 5 pondered on the raft, dismembered, she wondered which Law she preferred;the wild,unstable law who would have become like that had he stayed with the family or the calmly collected law who was prepared to make alliances with a certain energetic contender for pirate king who never seemed to follow his lead, in order to achieve his goals.

She once again sighed at her unrequited love. Buffalo would have to do.

Acknowledgements Inspired by Luffys-hat pic of Law and Baby 5. Law appeared ruthless in the pic to me and this inspired a 'what if?' of Law if he had stayed with Doflamingo. Of course thanks to Oda for making One piece which inspires fanfic from people across the fandom. I am aware that there will be mistakes in here and most of this is formed from my interpretations of fanart and the appropriate episodes.


End file.
